Drunk On You
by CountryLuv89
Summary: Songfic "Drunk On You" by Luke Bryan...McSwarek


_Disclaimer: I Do Not own Rookie Blue or the song._

_Cotton wool fallin' like snow in July Sunset, riverside, 4 wheel drive and a tail light circle Roll down the windows turn it on up Pour a little crown in a dixie cup Get the party, started_

As he drives his pick-up truck out to the bonfire, he takes a hold of the woman's hand next to him and kisses it. When they got to their destination, they got out and were greeted by their co-workers and their significant others. "Andy!" Traci exclaimed running up to her with Noelle, Gail and Zoe. "Here you need a drink." She handed Andy a drink.

"Thanks, Traci." Andy took a sip. "We are gonna have some fun tonite." She smiled toasting with the girls. Sam smiled as he put the tailgate down and got the cooler out.

_Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM Dancin' on the tailgate in the full moon That kinda thing makes a man go mmm mmm You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be The best buzz I'm ever gonna find Hey I'm a little drunk on you And high on summertime_

Sam was chatting with the guys, when Jerry nudged him and pointed to his truck. When he looked over he couldn't help but smile, he saw Andy on the tailgate of his truck dancing and trying to get the rest of the girls to join her. "You have got one wild woman Sammy." Oliver laughed finishing his drink. "Oh dear she has got Zoe and the rest of the girls up there, this cannot end well."

"Lighten up Oliver, let's take advantage of this." Jerry said walking over to Sam's truck as the rest of the guys followed. "Hi girls, are you all having fun?" He smirked pulling out his cell phone.

"What are you doing Jer?" Sam questioned as he sipped his beer, never letting his eyes leave Andy.

"You remember when we were the ones that had a little bit too much to drink and they got pictures of it?" He pressed record on his phone. "Now, I have my evidence."

"I would not want to be you, when Traci and the girls find out." Chris stated as he watched the show.

"They can actually bend like that?" Frank question as the guys tilted their heads to the side.

"Damn" Jerry muttered.

__

_If you aint a 10 you're a 9.9 Tippin' n' spillin' that home made wine On your tied up T-shirt Every little kiss is drivin' me wild Thrown little cherry bombs into my fire  
>Good god all mighty<br>_

After the guys managed to get the girls off of Sam's truck, a slow song came on and they started dancing. Sam pulled Andy close, pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, and leaned his forehead against hers as they danced. "I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, Sam" She tilted her head up slightly, and kissed him. There was no place she would rather be then in his arms and in this moment. As the song ended Sam took Andy by the hand and they snuck off towards the lake.

_Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
>That kinda thing makes a man go mmm mmm You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be The best buzz i'm ever gonna find Hey, I'm a little drunk on you And high on summertime<em>

_So let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker And when it gets a little bit hotter We'll take it off all out in the water_

As they reached the lake nearby, Andy started removing her clothes leaving herself only in her bra and panties. "Uh Andy, what are you doing?"

"Going for a swim, you should join me." She turned her head to look at him and smiled before walking into the water.

Sam just shook his head as he started taking off his shirt and pants. He quickly got behind her and picked her up, spinning her around. "Sam!" She half screamed and half giggled. "Put me down."

"Ok, if you say so." He said as he let go and she fell into the water. Of course, he knew the wrath that would follow that stunt.

As soon as Andy got above the water he could see the anger in her eyes. "Sam Swarek I said to put me down, not to drop me!" She yelled wiping the water off of her face; he couldn't help but laugh at her. "and..and…your laughing?"

"Sweetheart, you said to put you down I did.

"But you dropped me!" She moved closed to him with her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry, babe I really am." He leaned in to try and give her a kiss, but instead she dumped a handful of what was ever at the bottom of the lake on his head. Sam was stunned, which gave Andy enough time to get a head start on getting away from him. "Oh it's on, McNally!" He shouted as he started to go after her. She made it to the shore, before Sam grabbed her from behind. "I think you missed a spot my dear." He scrapped off the stuff she put on his head, which was now starting to running into his eye and put it on top of her head.

She maneuvered a little bit to move around so that she was facing him, and pulled him into a kiss. __

_Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon That kinda thing makes a man go mmm mmm You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be, The best buzz i'm ever gonna find Hey I'm a little drunk on you And high on summertime  
><em>

"Stay here for a second." He whispered into her ear, with that he walked over to where he left his pants, got something and walked back over to her. "You're amazing, you know that?" He asked her playing with a strand of her hair. "You have driven me crazy ever since you tackled me and tried to kiss me. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone like the way I feel about you. You scare me McNally, in a good way. I don't ever want to lose you and I want to spend every day for the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me." He pulled out the box he retrieved and opened it revealing a ring. "Andrea McNally, will you marry me?"

Andy was at a loss for words, but she knew what her answer was. "Yes!" She smiled at him, as he placed the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful, and you are…" Andy took a moment to take everything in. "You are amazing." Sam wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss.

"Girl I'm a little drunk on you" He whispered into her ear before kissing her again.


End file.
